hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Peterson
The neighbor is the main antagonist of Hello, Neighbor, and the character of which's basement you try to sneak into. Personality The Neighbor is a very mysterious man, who does things that either are obviously wrong or are wrapped in mystery. He's seemingly pretty smart, though, as he can figure out how you got into his house and will guard it somehow. He seems to value his privacy very much, as he will become hostile to the protagonist if he even sees him around his house. He prefers to be alone and seems to be obsessed with milk, this is supported by the abundance of milk cartons around his house. He seems to be very confident or sure of himself, as he will go to sleep with his front door open. Before the alpha 2 he wasn't this carefree. He had cameras set up in his house and even had a robotic shark. He is also shown to be very mean and unsympathetic, as he will yell at whoever is screaming to be quiet. He doesn't value other's privacy, or at least doesn't seem to, as he would go inside of The Protagonist's house and refuse to leave. Appearance The Neighbor is a man who has brown hair, blue eyes, thick eyebrows, and a curly mustache. He dresses in a yellow long sleeved shirt, wearing a blue plaid vest over it, along with red pants. Black oversized gloves cover his hands, and he wears black shoes. He always wears a frown or rarely shows any other emotions except anger. Abilities/Skills *'Keen sense of hearing (In Alpha 2 if you run up behind him he won't hear you)' *'Extraordinary strength' *'Master tactician' *'Great speed' *'Enhanced intellect' *'Stealth' *'Aura of Darkness' *'Divinity (to a certain extent)' *'Trapping' *'Ranged weapon prowess' *'Paranoia inducement' Trivia * The Neighbor may be satanic. * If you look at the bottom of his shoes, you can see what seems to be 666. This has been changed. Instead of 666, there now seems to be a "W". * The Neighbor has been given no official name, but is nicknamed by youtubers such as jacksepticeye, who calls him "Mr. Wilson" and FGTEEV as "Mart. * When The Neighbor catches you, he kicks you out of his house and shuts the door, unlike the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1 builds of the game, where you would be put back into your house. * The Neighbor's abilities and skills may come from his unconfirmed satanic association. * In the Alpha 2, The Neighbor is theorized to have locked a small child and his/her mother into his basement. * It is a theory that The Neighbor does the strange things he does to "save" his family or he imagines that the Mannequins are his family. Neighbor.png|The Neighbor Next to a Bear Trap Neighbor2.png|The Neighbor Grabbing you when he Catches you cOLLOSAL.png|Nightmare Neighbor Capture.PNG|The Neighbor before the tutorial (Alpha 1). th (59).jpg|''The neighbor being mean'' hello-neighbor-announcement-trailer.png|The Neighbor Puting Down The Key In Anouncement Trailer Category:Characters